Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to air treatment appliances and, more specifically, to air treatment appliances including a replaceable cartridge containing a liquid compound to be diffused or aerosolized and released into a space to be treated.
Description of the Related Art
Air treatment appliances in the past have had the ability to dispense scent compounds or other compounds throughout the atmosphere of desired spaces but can suffer from various drawbacks or deficiencies. For example, some air treatment appliances and replaceable cartridges thereof may be overly complex, costly and/or suffer from other deficiencies or drawbacks, such as, for example, discharging diffused or aerosolized matter with less than ideal characteristics, or the cartridges being susceptible to leakage, tampering, fouling and/or contamination.